


Marks

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Gabriel is such a Himbo, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Gabriel's gold marks aren't where you'd expect.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Marks

Title: Marks  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: Pre-series, inspired by [wheeloffortune-design](https://wheeloffortune-design.tumblr.com)'s [art here](https://wheeloffortune-design.tumblr.com/post/625295533637058560/gabriel-insists-that-the-g-is-for-god-kudos-to).  
Summary: Gabriel's gold marks aren't where you'd expect.

"All angels have gold markzzz, right?" Beelzebub leaned forward, studying Gabriel's face. "Where the fuck are yourzzz?"

"Well, um, you see..."

"No, I don't zzzee." She leered at him. "Show me."

"You are not allowed to laugh." He snapped his fingers, making the majority of his clothing vanish. Then he tugged his boxers, showing her his back.

"You have a gold _tramp zzztamp_?" Beelzebub burst into laughter. "Oh, that's great." She snagged his boxers in her hand. "You've given me a few ideas."

"Oh?" He shivered as she traced his marks with her tongue. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
